seventh_studio_mlgfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Downfall
Downfall (tiếng Đức: Der Untergang) là một bộ phim chiến tranh 2004 của đạo diễn Oliver Hirschbiegel, kể về mười ngày cai trị cuối cùng của Adolf Hitler và Đảng Quốc xã. Bộ phim được biên kịch và sản xuất bởi Bernd Eichinger, dựa trên cuốn tiểu thuyết Inside Hitler's Bunker của nhà sử học Joachim Fest; Until the Final Hour, những ký ức của Traudl Junge, một trong các thư ký của Hitler, và với Melissa Müller; ký ức của Albert Speer, Inside the Third Reich; Hitler's Last Days: An Eye–Witness Account, của Gerhardt Boldt; Das Notlazarett Unter Der Reichskanzlei: Ein Arzt Erlebt Hitlers Ende in Berlin của Tiến sĩ Ernst-Günther Schenck; và,ký ức của Siegfried Knappe, Soldat: Reflections of a German Soldier, 1936–1949. Bộ phim được đề cử giải Oscar cho hạng mục Phim nói tiếng nước ngoài xuất sắc nhất.https://hitlerparody.wikia.com/wiki/Downfall Nội dung Bộ phim mô tả sự sụp đổ của sự sụp đổ của Third Reich khi các lực lượng Mỹ, Anh và Liên Xô kết hợp thắt chặt quân quanh Berlin. Từ ngày sinh nhật lần thứ 56 của Hitler vào ngày 20 tháng 4 đến 10 ngày sau đó, Hitler tự tử và sự đầu hàng của thành phố vào ngày 2 tháng 5, và từ nhiều quan điểm khác nhau như Hitler, các thân tín, và thậm chí là một cậu bé 12 tuổi từ đội thanh niên Hitler Youths, nó tập trung vào hiệu ứng cảm xúc của một nỗ lực cuối cùng vô dụng cuối cùng để kéo dài Đức Quốc xã thêm chút nữa. Xem full nội dung tại đây: https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Downfall_(phim_2004) Hitler chế Còn được gọi là "Hitler Finds Out ..." hoặc "Hitler Reacts To ..." là một loạt các video phụ đề dựa trên các cảnh đỉnh cao của Der Untergang (2004). Do sự thành công quốc tế của bộ phim và sự tham gia của nhà độc tài Nazi, nhiều phân đoạn từ bộ phim nhanh chóng rơi vào những cảnh hài hước trên YouTube, tạo ra hàng trăm video phụ đề của Hitler đang buồn bã về các sự kiện chuyên đề và tin đồn tầm thường. Bộ phim này là cơ sở cho vô số các bản parody trên internet và YouTube, được gọi chung là "Downfall Parodies". Cảnh khét tiếng nơi Hitler chụp sau khi Steiner lờ đi mệnh lệnh của ông ta là cảnh được chế của những người thêm phụ đề giả mạo để làm cho nó trông giống như Hitler tức giận vì một số thứ như bị cấm từ Xbox live, hay vì cá chết ở Vũng Áng và các sự kiện thời sự khác. Đây vẫn là phần được chế nhiều nhất của các tác phẩm parody. Theo thời gian, khi chủ đề của Hitler chửi về các stuff đã lỗi thời, một thể loại riêng biệt bắt đầu nổi lên trong những parody kiểu này thông qua công việc của một số nhà sản xuất nghiệp dư (được gọi là Untergangers), nơi các nhân vật bắt đầu nhận vai trò và tính cách thích hợp. Bao gồm vai trò của Hermann Fegelein là một người chơi khăm thích làm phiền Hitler, Otto Günsche thông báo cho Hitler những thứ vô dụng, Alfred Jodl, người phản đối mọi kế hoạch của Hitler, và vân vân. Khi những bức chân dung parody này ngày càng trở nên khác biệt và xa cách với bản sao đời thực như được mô tả ban đầu trong phim, nó được gọi là Vũ trụ Parody, tương tự như MCU. Một thời gian sau khi thành lập "vũ trụ", các nhân vật từ các bộ phim khác, một số được đặt cùng thời gian với Downfall (trong WWII) tham gia Vũ trụ tạo chuỗi riêng biệt trở nên tự ý thức lẫn nhau và tương tác của họ được thêm vào câu chuyện. Đồng thời nhiều loại hiệu ứng đặc biệt ngày càng phức tạp cũng đã được add vào parody. Sau đây là 1 số unterganger nổi tiếng * Hitler Rant Parodies * The Silver Universe * Delphox * Fegelein: The Lost Tape Meme Clip nổi tiếng Trong cảnh đỉnh điểm, Hitler (do Bruno Ganz thủ vai) nghe từ các tướng lĩnh của ông rằng cuộc phản công cuối cùng chống lại Liên Xô không bao giờ xảy ra và thất bại của Đức sắp xảy ra. Hitler sau đó ra lệnh cho mọi người rời khỏi ngoại trừ bốn tướng lĩnh cấp cao nhất, những người bắt buộc phải lắng nghe những lời chửi của ông ta: Phụ đề giả mạo đầu tiên được biết đến của Downfall được tải lên bởi người dùng YouTube DReaperF4 vào ngày 10 tháng 8 năm 2006. Tiêu đề "Sim Heil: Der untersim" 2 và subbed bằng tiếng Tây Ban Nha, video cho thấy Hitler "bốc khói" vì phiên bản thiếu các tính năng mới trong bản dùng thử của Flight Simulator X của Microsoft, được phát hành vào tháng 10 năm 2006. Vào ngày 30 tháng 8, DReaperF4 đã tải lên phiên bản phụ đề tiếng Anh của "Sim Heil" sau khi có yêu cầu phổ biến trong các bình luận, làm cho trò đùa có thể tiếp cận với phần còn lại (Mỹ và Anh) của người hâm mộ Flight Sim trên YouTube. Video gốc của YouTube đã bị xóa khi có yêu cầu về bản quyền của hãng phim vào ngày 26 tháng 12 năm 2009, như được ghi nhận bởi dự án YouTomb của MIT. Sự kiện gỡ bỏ trên YouTube Có hơn nghìn video ước tính với phụ đề bằng tiếng Anh, tiếng Tây Ban Nha, tiếng Trung, tiếng Nhật, Tiếng Việt và nhiều ngôn ngữ khác, thường thảo luận về các sự kiện chuyên đề và tin tức tầm thường hoặc tin đồn. Vào tháng 4 năm 2009, kênh YouTube HitlerRantsParodies 4 đã được ra mắt để phục vụ như một nền tảng lưu trữ và diễn đàn cho cộng đồng chế Hitler. Vào ngày 6 tháng 10 năm 2009, Telegraph cũng đã xuất bản một bài báo giải thích về meme, cũng như tuyển chọn 25 bản parody hay nhất. Năm đó, chủ tịch của Electronic Frontier Foundation (EFF), Brad Templeton, đã tạo ra parody Downfall của riêng mình 16 sau khi tham gia vào một số vụ kiện DMCA bất hợp pháp chống lại những người sáng tạo của những video này. Kể từ tháng 1 năm 2012, kênh vẫn hoạt động tới nay với hơn 560 lượt tải lên và 29 triệu lượt xem, trung bình 29.000 lượt xem mỗi ngày. Tuy nhiên, nhiều video trên kênh bị mất lượt xem ban đầu sau một làn sóng gỡ xuống vào tháng 4 năm 2011. Công ty sản xuất, Constantin Films không chấp nhận cảnh quay của họ được sử dụng theo cách bị chế. Vào ngày 19 tháng 4 năm 2010, TechCrunch 8, BoingBoing 9 và LaughingSquid 10 đã báo cáo rằng Constantin Films đã bắt đầu gửi thông báo gỡ xuống DMCA tới YouTube, dẫn đến sự kiện hàng loạt clip bị gỡ xuống khỏi trang web. Vào ngày 21 tháng 4, hãng tin AP đã báo cáo rằng Martin Moszkowicz, người đứng đầu phim và truyền hình tại các bộ phim Constantin ở Munich, đã có ý kiến rằng nhiều parody vô cùng tầm thường và do đó gây nên sự đánh giá thấp về mức độ nghiêm trọng của Holocaust và Thế chiến II, và lí do đặc biệt là vi phạm bản quyền. Tuy nhiên đạo diễn của bộ phim, ông Hirschbiegel lại cho thấy ý kiến phản hồi tích cực của ông về các parody. Hồi sinh Ngay sau khi bắt đầu sự kiện gỡ xuống YouTube, các bản chế Downfall đã thấy sự hồi sinh lớn nhất trong số lần tải lên, có thể là kết quả của hiện tượng gọi là hiệu ứng Streisand. Đến giữa năm 2010, hàng nghìn parody như vậy vẫn còn đăng trực tuyến, bao gồm nhiều người trong đó họ chế rằng Hitler tự nhận thức, tức giận rằng mọi người gỡ bỏ những bản chế Downfall. Trong thời gian kiểm duyệt rộng rãi này, nhiều người đóng góp đã bắt đầu áp dụng "hiệu ứng gương" lên video tải lên parody của họ, lật clip gốc trước khi thêm phụ đề để bỏ qua phần mềm phát hiện bản quyền dựa trên hình ảnh của YouTube. Vào tháng 10 năm 2010, người dùng Downfall Parodies Forum đã báo cáo rằng Constantin Film Studio đã chấm dứt phong tỏa YouTube của mình trên các video parody có nguồn gốc từ Downfall, bây giờ chỉ đặt quảng cáo trên một số video và cấm các clip parody có độ dài >6 phút.https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/downfall-hitler-reacts Sau đó các meme kiểu này tiếp tục phát triển, kênh Hitler Rants Parodies đến nay có hơn 100000 clip và 10 triệu đăng ký. Năm 2016, Seventh Studio thành lập với tư cách là 1 kênh unterganger Việt Nam. Trang wiki về Hitler chế cũng được khởi động: https://hitlerparody.wikia.com. Thông tin phụ về phim * Mối quan tâm chính của bộ phim là cảm xúc và tâm lý của con người, và chiến tranh ảnh hưởng như thế nào hoặc thay đổi chúng. Vì vậy, nó là một bộ phim chống chiến tranh. * Hầu hết các cảnh của các đường phố Berlin đã thực sự quay tại St Petersburg, nơi các tòa nhà cũ có các khía cạnh kiến trúc của Đức và các dấu hiệu quảng cáo hiện đại vắng mặt trên đường phố. * Theo Box Mojo, bộ phim được sản xuất với ngân sách 13,5 triệu euro. * Downfall là một bộ phim về hệ thống giải trí của hãng hàng không Singapore KrisWorld vào tháng 2 năm 2012. * Hans Krebs không ở Berlin vào ngày 20 tháng Tư. Ông ấy chỉ đến vào ngày 21. * Göring rời Führerbunker vào ngày 20 tháng 4, nhưng sau đó ông được nhìn thấy trong phòng hội nghị trong phim. * Không có viên đạn nào xuất phát từ MP40 của Högl cũng như vết thương trong ngực của Fegelein trong cảnh Fegelein bị xử tử. * Chiếc xe tải Weidling được sử dụng để công bố đầu hàng của Berlin cho Liên Xô thực sự là một chiếc GAZ-63 do Liên Xô sản xuất. Gallery Nhân vật Downfall Blondi.jpg| Blondi Traudl in Hitler's Wolf's Lair office.jpg| Traudl Junge Heinz Linge.jpg| Heinz Linge Dolfy HD.jpg| Adolf Hitler Gerda Christian Der Untergang.jpg| Gerda Christian ConstanzeManziarlyDownfall8.jpg| Constanze Manziarly BurgdorfDrunkFunnyScene.jpg| Wilhelm Burgdorf Karl Koller on the phone.jpg| Karl Koller KrebsShitHimself.jpg| Hans Krebs Eva Braun Der Untergang 34.jpg| Eva Braun Himmler.png| Heinrich Himmler Fegelein Portrait.png| Hermann Fegelein Hewel point blank.png| Walther Hewel Schenck phone.jpg| Dr. Schenck Max Muller with binoculars 2.png| Max Muller Hitler dance party scene Speer.png| Albert Speer Peter Kranz looks scared.jpg| Peter Kranz Keitel.jpg| Wilhelm Keitel Hitler Plans Scene Jodl kickstart.jpg| Alfred Jodl Goebbels talks planning scene.png| Joseph Goebbels Goring.jpg| Hermann Göring Gunsche.png| Otto Günsche Mohnke in Dark.jpg| Wilhelm Mohnke Weidling.png| Helmuth Weidling HaaseBlood.jpg| Werner Haase Rochus Misch receiving Goering's telegram.jpg| Rochus Misch Goebbels children sing to Hitler.jpg| Goebbels children Magda.jpg| Magda Goebbels Greim.jpg| Robert Ritter von Greim Hitler Explains scene Hanna Reitsch.png| Hanna Reitsch Grawitz.png| Ernst-Robert Grawitz Hogl kills Fege.jpg| Peter Högl Kempka on phone.jpg| Erich Kempka Boohoo-erna.jpg| Erna Flegel Magda and Ludwig Stumpfegger.jpg| Ludwig Stumpfegger Tornow.jpg| Fritz Tornow Chuikov.jpg| Vasily Chuikov Blanter.jpg| Matvey Blanter Burgdorf tried to shot this one.jpg| Hans Fritzsche Johannes Hentschel.jpg| Johannes Hentschel Schadle.jpg| Franz Schädle Meme Liên kết ngoài List: # http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Downfall_(2004_film) # http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/de:Der_Untergang # http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0363163/ # http://movie.subtitlr.com/subtitle/show/265122 # http://www.aboutfilm.com/features/downfall/feature.htm Thể_loại:Meme Thể_loại:Phim ảnh